When LOVE Begins
by CrAzYLoVe1816
Summary: What will happen to Tsuna's life if he comes back to Japan realizing Kyoko is almost falling for him? Can they still perform their responsibilities even if they're in the dating stage? Rated T to play safe. slight Goku/haru and Yamamoto/OC pairings.HOLD.
1. Prologue

**WHEN LOVE BEGINS**

Disclaimer: I **ABSOLUTELY** do not own KHR. If I would, KHR wouldn't be as good as now, I'm telling you. So, if you happen to live in the Philippines and somehow familiar to my title, I'd just like to share that this is a movie but I just bought up the title and nothing resembles to the said movie. It wouldn't be a blockbuster in our country if I wrote that.

Pairings: Tsuna/Kyoko (Pardon to those who are Tsuna/Haru fans cause I soooo love this tandem)

This is my first fic after taking a break for a year so, just keep up with me and ENJOY!!

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**8 years ago…**

_Namimori International Airport_

"_Won't you tell her?" Yamamoto whispered to Tsuna as they sat at the waiting chairs. Their flight to Sicily would be in one hour._

"_Are you nuts, Yamamoto?" Tsuna whined. "There's no way I can't say to her." He answered as his eyes search for Ryohei. Kyoko tagged along with him to see her brother for the last moment. Ryohei was already on the line to check-up his passport and baggage Kyoko was on the back of the line._

_Tsuna was already 16 when he and his guardians have to leave Japan for his official installation as the new Vongola boss and to undergo special training. Actually, no one really knows why they have to go to Italy just to train. They can manage to do it on their own now that their kinda invincible._

_Yamamoto looked at him with pity. "Come on, there's still time. You could that." He smiled. Out of the Tenth's guardians, Yamamoto is the only one who knows Tsuna's deadly secret of his and the only one who could understand his agony when it comes to love._

"_T-T-There's no use about it, I just have to bottle it up and tell it to her straight when we come back." He answered. He was already getting nervous when the clock strikes. It's like every second really matters to him._

_The other guardians except Chrome were all at their back sleeping. Who wouldn't fall asleep like this if your flight was scheduled 2 am and you have to wait for an hour for the whatsoever process at the airport._

"_Oie Sawada, I'm finished getting my ticket, it's really a pain to fly abroad at this hour." Ryohei said as he approached the two. Kyoko's at the back and she looks very sleepy though she managed to smile at them still._

"_Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Ryohei exclaimed as he stretched his arms and sat down beside Takeshi and Kyoko to Tsuna."When's our flight anyway?" Ryohei asked._

"_Oh, about 45 minutes to go." Yamamoto answered. Ryohei grunted and yawned. "Hey Kyoko, get some sleep after this, okay?" Ryohei told Kyoko. Kyoko just nod and laid her head on her brother's shoulder. Tsuna looks really envious. Yamamoto stared at Tsuna and did some "talk-to-her-or-you'll-lose-the-chance-look." Tsuna just sighed._

_Ryohei stood up and stretched his arms again. "Guys, I'll just pee for a while, so if you excuse me." He went and Yamamoto stood up too. "Hey, wait for me! I'll pee too!" Yamamoto ran off leaving the two behind (but the sleeping guardians are at the back though so this wouldn't be really a 'moment')_

* * *

_Kyoko rested her shoulder to Tsuna, making him feel sat erect like a rat just passed over on his feet. He looked over his shoulder realizing Kyoko is gently napping. He can't help but to blush._

"_Tsuna-kun…can I ask you a favor?" Kyoko requested. He was somehow surprised that she's still awake._

"_T-T-then…w-w-what is it?" He asked. Like he's almost whispering._

"_Could you look over Onii-chan for me?" Kyoko appealed. Tsuna was somehow surprised by doesn't ask things like this (except on joining the boxing club at Nami-Middle)._

"_I'll try, Kyoko-chan." He answered while forcing a smile. Kyoko just stared at him and gave a faint smile._

'_**Maybe, it's my chance now…' **__Tsuna thought as he looked at the floor for a second._

"_Ummm….Kyoko-chan, c-can you keep a secret?" Tsuna stuttered. Kyoko slightly frowned and sat up straight. She look at Tsuna with curious eyes, "Sure, go ahead." She said._

_Tsuna let out a heavy sigh, confessing in this way would be much easier._

"_Ahh, you see… I...like...a certain person." He whispered. Kyoko's jaw slightly opened but still managed to talk. "Is she one of our friends?" She asked. Tsuna felt like his heart would burst any minute now. Now he realized fighting bad guys are way easier than confessing a girl you liked secretly the rest of your life._

"_N-Not really, but you know her very well." He answered. Kyoko raised her brow. What the?  
_

'_**I know her well? He just said we're not friends with her that would that be? Is it Haru? Hana? Or….' **__Kyoko thought as she examined the young man's face._

"_Okay…" Kyoko blurted. But she can't help to be curious by her friend's secret. Not a close friend but you know her very well? Can even call that a friend?_

"_But why are telling this to me?" She asked. Tsuna squealed. He'd be dead if she finds out._

"_Ahh..ermm…I thought you'd be the one who could understand this so..erm" He trailed off. Kyoko showed her pinky, like a 'cross-my-heart-'scene. "Don't worry Tsuna-kun; no one would know this except you and me. It's a promise!" She said with her trademark angel smile. Tsuna could almost feel his boxers falling on the floor. Together, they both crossed their pinky fingers showing a promise sign and smiled like little children._

"_Ahem,ahem, Tsuna we gotta leave now." Ryohei reminded. He was somehow disturbed by 'that' mushy-pushy scene Kyoko and Tsuna had. _

"_Eh?! But you just had your urge a while ago." He whined._

"_But it was already announced Tsuna, somehow the flght sched. was made earlier." Yamamoto explained._

_Tsuna felt a little disappointment inside, even though he somehow voiced out indirectly his intentions _

_to Kyoko._

_**Calling all passengers of flight 1827 Japan-Rome to please proceed now to the Departure Area for **_

_**the checking of plane tickets and passports as well as the seating arrangement inside the plane, I **_

_**repeat…..**_

_Ryohei and Yamamoto woke up their other companions from their short slumber and started _

_preparing their hand-carried things. Yamamoto noticed Tsuna was somehow not happy about the _

_Italy thing. While walking, everyone was like zombies, Lambo's panda eyes are a one great_

_proof. Yamamoto walked beside Tsuna, good thing Gokudera is in his sleepy mode he won't _

_badmouth Yamamoto. _

_"Hey Tsuna, did you tell her already?" He asked. _

_Tsuna was startled with his question. He was about to open his mouth but just shook his head. Yamamoto let out a sigh and _

_patted his shoulder._

_Tsuna looked back for the last and saw Kyoko almost crying, he darted his eyes to Ryohei who was forcing his self to be okay but his teary eyes says the Sun Guardian isn't fine with this thing either._

"_You could still run to hug her." Yamamoto blurted. Tsuna was shocked by his suggestion, though it was on his plans to hug her tight. Suddenly, his feet are now turning backward, like an urge to run. _

"_Juudaime, where you going?!" Gokudera asked loudly. Lambo jumps on his feet and kept saying _

"_Tsuna's running away!" and the half-asleep/half-awake Hibari just uttered 'stupid herbivore' and yawned. He should be the first one to fly in Italy because he doesn't want to be in groups yet his desired schedule was fully-booked and he was forced to take the flight same as Tsuna's._

_Gokudera was about to catch up with Tsuna when Reborn stopped him. It seems like Reborn read what is running on Tsuna's mind. And Reborn managed to smirk._

* * *

_Tsuna ran as fast as he could to reach Kyoko and give her the hug his been dying to give. He doesn'tcare who he bumps into, the important thing is she has to know. Even in a single. She has to know that he has been head-over-heels in love at her since the day he casted his eyes on. He can't miss this chance of a lifetime._

_Kyoko was almost near as he was running . He called her out and on God's will she turned around._

"_Tsuna-kun? Why is he still here?"_

_She was about to go to him when he hugged her tightly, like it was the very first they've seen eachother after a long time._

_The crowd around were shocked about the sudden hug, a group of teenage girls squealed like crazy,a mother with a baby frowned and muttered 'outrageous' while an elderly couple smiled at them. _

_From the distant, Kyoko saw her brother dropped his things out of shock and dropped his jaw too. Lambo pulled Gokudera's shirt and pointed Tsuna, _

_"ne,ne, tako-eto, why is Dame-Tsuna hugging Kyoko?"_

"_Like the hell I know stupid cow! And stop touching my shirt!" Gokudera yelled. Lambo laughed out loud and kept teasing Gokudera 'jealous' and everything. _

"_WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS ANYWAY?!?!?!"_

* * *

_After the hugging scene, Kyoko kept looking on Tsuna with puzzled eyes. "Why did you-"_

"_I have to go now. I'm sorry for the hug."_

_Kyoko felt her cheeks turned red, it was never like this when they get into a plain conversation. Yet, _

_The hug left a little effect on her nerves._

"_Y-yeah, you'd be late. Take care anyway."_

"_Ahh, Thanks. That would go to everyone as well."_

_Kyoko nodded and Tsuna started to go back on the group. Tsuna left her a lot of questions in mind _

_That she might can't answer for a longer time. Especially about his secret love and about the hug._

_She just sighed and stared at his back._

* * *

"_Would that be okay?" Tsuna asked as they sat on their places inside the plane. Looks like the _

_Vongola family really prepared a suite-type plane for convenience huh?_

"_What?" He asked again._

"_What do you think?" Yamamoto answered._

_**Per essere continuato**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

**Per essere continuato**- to be continued in Italian.

Chrome wasn't with them on their flight cause she went first to Italy to undergo some medical test ,she won't be able to survive their if she only has illusionary internal organs you know ^^.

Yay! I Finally did it! Don't worry everyone cause I'll make sure I can update this story as fast as I can and if you have problems about this story or any suggestion, I would be happy to hear them out :D

Please R&R after reading and PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

//OH!THIS!CRAZY!LOVE!//


	2. One Lazy Sunday in Italy

Hey everyone! Did you enjoy reading the prologue? I hope you did, this time I'll make more detailed and just to let you know,the time set of this chapter (so as with the coming chapters) would be 8 years after Tsuna left Japan. Please read this chapter and review afterwards, I will SO love you for it. Starting now, this story's POV would base either on Tsuna or Kyoko, but sometimes, the narrator's POV would insert if the two would ran out of thoughts. Well, so much for the talking here, anyways enjoy your reading :D

uberific disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the title and the concept, if I did, just imagine Hibari as a vampire stickman. Yeah. I suck at drawing. Pfft.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Una Domenica Pigra in Italia**

**(One Lazy Sunday in Italy)**

_**Tsuna**_

For the past years, I and my friends encountered a lot of things when we went to Italy. Our life wasn't a piece of cake if you're thinking it is. Just like what Reborn said, the stronger men in mafia will devour the weak. Before, I thought it was only Reborn's way to provoke me about the mafia crap. Our fights in Japan were tough too but here in Italy, it's like living in Hell, it's very hard. But luckily, we managed to survive the challenges given, we stood still even though storm-like obstacles faced us as we walk into our paths as Mafioso and most of all, our bonds became tighter. Would you believe that for the first time Hibari joined us for dinner? It sounded really awkward since he's the 'emo' guy in our group. I was really happy to see my guardians become closer; we already treated ourselves as siblings though we deal on petty fights like who's using the TV or would it be pasta or pizza. Yet, when it comes on our duty, we fight as one.

Everyone was doing their own thing on this lazy Sunday morning. Gokudera went out to buy a new lighter and some boxes of Montecristo. Geezz, when would he realize that smoking is bad? Plus, he's a total alcohol bum now. Tsk. While Yamamoto went for a morning jog with his pet Kujiro, so as Ryohei with Kangaryuu. As for Lambo, he went to Milan for some negotiation business we're having with a medium-size Family based on that certain area. Chrome went shopping for our groceries and her girly obssesions. In Hibari's case, he was still sleeping after a wild party night at the Cavallone Headquarters. Dino celebrated his 30th birthday slash stag party. He's getting hooked-up with someone after a few weeks. He was supposed to stay in the HQ because he doesn't like parties and 'flocking together'. Yet someone hid his tonfas and tied him up like his been hostage. After that, Ryohei and Gokudera dared him to drink just one shotglass of Sambuca Molinari, he refused but they blackmailed him to break his tonfas and would show to everyone his picture wearing a red lingerie he wore on their 'Truth or Dare'. One shot and he was down. Now, he smells like a wrecked sewer.

Me? Well, just sitting in my office and doodling stickmans on a paper. We're not really busy on Sundays that's why I lock myself in my room to think or just chill out. Yet now, I just felt to sit in to my black leather chair.

Suddenly, I heard a knock from the door.

"_Avanti! _Man, my Italian still sucks.

"Good morning Juudaime, care for a coffee?" It was Gianini. He's our resident mechanic/ IT specialist/ repairman in our HQ. HE's really good at electronic stuff and he's the one who repairs everything that malfunctions or destroyed (if a sudden outbreak comes in). Of course, there's Shoichi and Spanner to help him out when there's a lot to repair. Yet sometimes, they fight over about things related to technology and stuff which I couldn't grasp.

He brought a tray with a kettle, two mugs and a container of my favorite Alamid coffee.

I smiled at him. "Sure, thanks for the coffee anyway." I somehow noticed the kettle's moving, it's like he's struggling. "I'll help you with that." I stood up and took the tray on his hands and let him sit at the couch. I put the tray on my office table.

"What brings you here?" I asked as I sat on my chair."

"Oh my," He muttered. Gianini took something under his blazer and handed it to me. "That's the progress report for ongoing construction of our underground base."

I examined the things written on the paper. Things are kinda turning well, but I frowned as I read those nose-bleeding terms that been used. Guess I'm still Dame-Tsuna.

I looked over the clipboard; it seems that Gianini is expecting me to say something. I sighed.

"Well I think we're doing well now." I said. "By the way," I added. "Did Lambo already made a call?"

Gianini thought for a while. "Not yet Juudaime, but he said he'll call in case something's up."

I nodded. I took a sip of my coffee and glance at the window. The sunlight hurt my eyes a bit and I decided to get up.

"Tell me if something's up." I reminded as I walked through the door.

* * *

The HQ's somehow dead silent today. We're kind of noisy when Sunday comes over, talk about movie marathons, chitchats and sometimes fighting over petty stuff. It was somehow nostalgic though; considering we hang out together way back in Japan (that excludes Hibari cause he's always stuck in his room). While walking along the hallway, I felt my BlackBerry vibrate so I took it out from my pocket and checked a new email.

My eyes almost got out from its sockets when I saw the name of the sender. A very familiar one and most of all, the _closest _person to my heart, although she has no idea about it.

"K-Kyoko-chan…." I murmured.

I immediately opened the message and read it clearly.

* * *

_**Sender: **_

_**Subj: Hey!**_

_**Hi Tsuna-kun, I'm really sorry I replied this late, I've been really busy these past few days coz of my work, btw I'm a regular teacher at the pre-school talking about and you know, they give BIG pay here and I'm so happy about it hehehe. Anyways, I saw your grad pics on my Facebook and it's really wonderful! Congratulations for you and the rest gang, say hi to my bro please? And give him a hug after that ;) nah, just kidding hahahaha. So I heard you had a new phone, it's like Berry-something or what? I want one! Hehehehe!!!Kidding again :D. That's it and wait, say hi to Dino-san for me and best wishes too! I hope we see each other again .Peace out!**_

_**P.S: Do you still have a copy of Hibari's 'sexy pic' ? I lost mine! HAHAHAH LMAO**_

_**Lovelots,**_

_**Kyoko xoxoxoxo**_

* * *

And, I can't force to smile at myself like crazy. E-mails and chats are two things that keep us in touch with our family and friends overseas. Plus, my phone is not programmed as Quad-band so it was a pain to call my mom using that phone and another one, post-paid bill always rocket up if we call overseas numbers.

Suddenly, I heard some footsteps going this way, they must be back I guess.

"Hey," a cold voice popped out.

"Ahh, good mor-HIEE!-H-Hibari-san…."

It was Blood-sucking Hibari in his black pajamas and a not-so-good-morning-look. I tried my best to start a conversion but he seem so beat up from last night. Just imagine Hibari with red eyes ready to race out of their sockets plus a breath of a sewer. Yuck.

"C-Coffee? You want some?" I suggested trying to pull off a happy and convincing face. He may not be Nami-chuu's Disc iplinary Committee Chairman yet he think (and act) like his still on the position. And now, my poor legs are shaking. Hibari darted his eyes on the mug and on me. Without hesitation he uttered 'eeww' and went to the CR five steps away. I stared at him for a while and sighed. And now I'm wondering why our girl schoolmates in Bologna fell in love with this heartless guy.

"Yo Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto! When did you come in?" I asked.

"Ahh, just now. By the way, I heard you're talking to someone else. Was it Gokudera?" He asked as he approached me.

"It wasn't Gokudera," I answered and rolled my eyes. "It's Hibari, and we're not really talking." I added then took a drink from my mug

Yamamoto just mouthed the word 'Oh' and nodded. "So, where are the others? It's awfully silent today." He shrugged. I sighed. "Out, all of them." Then I remembered the email I received from Kyoko, I think he needs to know something about my 'progress'. I shoved my phone from my pocket and looked for the message in my inbox and handed the phone to him. He raised an eyebrow and looked at my shaking hand.

"What's this?" He asked with a dose of sarcasm. "Just read it!" I insisted. He sighed and quickly took the phone to read. I can't hide my smile while he was reading the message, as of now, he's the only one who knows my little dirty secret. And I'm expecting a good note from him about my 'tactics'. But somehow, his facial expression changed, like he's going to laugh out loud.

"What's wrong?" I asked. That look of him doesn't give me a good vibe.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! THIS IS LAME TSUNA! AHAHAHAHA!!!"

Yeah right, he did laugh. I frowned and grabbed my phone from his hand. Still, he laughed as loud he would die any minute from now. "

"What's funny?" I mockingly asked. He stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "You know what Tsuna, she won't even notice your hots for her if you just keep on going like this?"

I wrinkled my eyebrows. What's he saying? "Uhh, I don't understand?"

He just sighed. Suddenly, I heard my tummy rumble.

"Ahahaha, let's just eat breakfast, shall we?" Yamamoto offered. I nodded. "Wait, I'll just call Hibari." I went off with Yamamoto to the Men's room and knocked the door.

"Hey, we'll eat breakfast, wanna join us?" I called over. I heard running water from the faucet; he must be having a hard time dealing with the hang-over. I knocked the door again. "Are you alright?" I asked again. I turned to Yamamoto. "Ryohei and Gokudera will be so dead after this." I mouthed. He just shrugged. Suddenly, the door in front of us opened. "I think he's…joining us?" Yamamoto whispered.

We stood there for a moment and looked at Hibari for moment. "I won't eat breakfast with you and yes Tsuna, I'm absolutely fine. Now don't get in my way." He said with a cold, harsh voice. We made way for him to exit and just stared at his back. "He smells like a stench." Yamamoto blurted. I just nodded.

* * *

We went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Yamamoto made some sunny-side ups and French toasts while I stick with the coffee. We ate silent for a while until I broke the silence.

"About what you just now…I think you're right."

"Hmm? "

I sighed. I can't deny the fact that for 10 _freaking_ years, I've kept it bottle up inside. It thought it was just some teenage feeling; that it would go away. Yet as the days gone by, I've missed her like hell. Sad to say it's an unrequited love. If I don't voice this out, maybe it'll be like I'm whispering to the wind. Who'd fall for me anyway? I do not have anything to boot. Even if I'm already a mafia boss, I'd still be Dame-Tsuna. Forever and ever.

"Hey Tsuna, you're spacing out." Yamamoto snapped."C'mon Tsuna, you're taking this way too seriously. Go with the flow dude!" He said as he patted my shoulder. I just sighed.

"Any advice?" I asked—no—pleaded. And he just shot me with his 'it's-up-to-you-look'.

Unaware, we smelled some smoke coming from outside; Yamamoto stood up to check the burner. "There's nothing wrong." Yamamoto murmured. I tried to analyze what 'kind' of smoke is coming from outside. I came up with a conclusion.

"Montecristo." I bluntly said.

"What?" Yamamoto turned with a questioning look.

"Ah! _Buongiorno _Juudaime!" Gokudera greeted with a wide grin. I just smiled. "Where have you been this morning?" Yamamoto asked.

"Tsk, none of your business, baseball-freak!" He answered. Yamamoto rolled his eyes and uttered something under his leaned on the counter behind him and pouted. Gokudera just ignored this. He sat beside me and placed his shoulder onto mine. "Hey, what you two are talking about?" He asked. I just sighed. First, I have to fight back Hibari's stench smell and now….the smell of cocaine.

'It's nothing personal, really." I answered. Gokudera just said 'oh'. "And by the way Gokudera," I added. "What is it Juudaime!?" He frantically asked. I darted my sight to Yamamoto, shotting him a 'should-I-tell-him-glance.' He just tilted his head up, like a 'go-ahead' signal.

"Do you have a chewing gum with you? Cause your breath stinks." I blurted. His face became red and he turned away from my facing, checking his breath. I saw him grimaced, and Yamamoto fought back a laugh; which Gokudera noticed and glared him fiercely.

"Maa…maa, Gokudera-kun, it's still early in the morning." I said. I noticed Yamamoto took a tiny thing on his pocket and tossed it to Gokudera.

"H-Hey!" Gokudera shouted. He was able to catch the tiny and frowned when he took a glimpse of it."A _gum_?" Gokudera asked with sarcasm. "Yeah, I bought it on Seven Eleven when I passed this morning. Good thing it came handy." He grinned. For some reason, Gokudera doesn't buy it as a 'help'.

"Are you mocking me?" He questioned. "No," Yamamoto blurted. "And besides we can really 'smell' you before came here." He added with a chuckle after that. Gokudera was about to say something when I tapped him on the shoulder and gave him the 'yeah-his-right-look.' We fell silent again when the pager turned on.

"_**Possiamo chiamare e il resto dei Guardiani di riferire immediatamente presso l'ufficio del Nona, ripeto che noi chiamiamo maggio e il resto dei Guardiani di riferire immediatamente presso l'ufficio del Nona.**_ _**Grazie e buona giornata."**_

(May we call Mr. Sawada and the rest of the Guardians to report immediately report at the Ninth's office. I repeat. May we call………..Thank you and good day.)

Now what? Another mafia assault?

"A direct order from the Ninth? That's kinda weird." Yamamoto muttered. Gokudera stood up in shock and began cursing in Italian.

"Fucking _vecchio! Ora dove vuole lui ci buttare?! In Africa?!"_ He shouted.

Trans: Fucking old man! Now where does he want us to throw? In Africa?!

Now I feel something odd is coming.

* * *

"So old man, why are we here?" Gokudera bluntly asked as he crossed his arms around his chest.

"Is this a serious matter again?" I added. Everyone was frantic when we heard the sudden announcement straightly directed from the Ninth's office. Even if I'm 'the' boss, I still have to follow my senior's protocol.

Timoteo-san was about to open his mouth when the door abruptly open.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ryohei greeted—wrong—shouted. On his back were Chrome and Hibari. Timoteo-san just pulled a sly smile. Chrome gestured a bow and Hibari looked annoyed. We all sat down at the couches near the Ninth's table. This time, his expression was serious and we all looked at each other. I decided to stand up.

"Could you please tell us now what is exactly happening?" I pleaded.

"We have a new enemy." He announced.

We were silent for a while. Then Gokudera snapped in.

"That's it? You just called us over to tell that stupid thing? C'mon! I'm sure they're just a bunch of fre-"

"_Ascoltate_ Gokudera!" Timoteo warned. Gokudera just shot his mouth.

"I know this sounds easy on you but mind you children, these people are hard to cross fists with."

Huh? What does he mean? This is really getting on my nerves.

"Does that mean we don't have a chance against them?" Yamamoto asked. Everyone's eyes darted on him; like they're afraid it's true.

Timoteo sighed. "Hard to believe but it's true."

OH NO.

"What are their motives anyway?" Ryohei asked as he cupped his chin with his thumb. "You won't say they're that strong if they don't have strong motives, right?"

"It's simple. Their goal is to destroy all mafias around the world."

"What the-that's too cliché!" Gokudera exclaimed. "Are they insane, what are they trying to show us? Are we like Superman and Lex Luther here? Damn!" He exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air.

"Gokudera's right," Chrome added. "If that's their only modus, why give an effort for it?"

"You think that's the only thing they'll do?" Timoteo rhetorically asked us.

"Blurt it out oldie!" Gokudera exclaimed. Timoteo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. We were all eager to hear the answer.

"They'll hunt down first the people inclined with the Vongola and so as their loved ones." He said.

Everyone turned speechless.

"Our loved ones? Does that mean…." I trailed off. I couldn't find the exact words to say. Everyone was hurt when we chose to walk on the path of being mafioso, but dragging innocent people in this pending fight with people we don't even know? That's a different story.

"I'm afraid so, Tsuna. But you should be tough on this, since you're the Decimo."

Easier said than done oldie.

"So what's the order Nono?" Hibari asked. Perky as always when it comes at slaying people.

"Since you have enough knowledge about it, I order you to go back to Japan within 3 days. Your objective is to protect the HQ in Japan and the people--direct or indirectly--connected to the Vongola ."

"Wait, so what exactly is the name of this freaking group?" Gokudera asked.

Timoteo smirked. "I'll just let Lambo explain everything when he comes back."

Another awful silence crept in.

"LAMBO KNOWS EVERYTHING??!?!?!?!" We—except Hibari—shouted at him in unison. Timoteo raised a brow and nodded hesitantly. He cleared his throat and took his cane to stand up. "Thus this meeting is adjourned, and _buona giornata a tutti voi."_

* * *

We left Timoteo's office with questions on our mind. Who are those people, what is their agenda on us and most of all; why include our loved ones? They're innocent and….ARGH! I hate this!

Out of pure coincidence, not one of us dared to talk about it yet, well for the exception of Hibari because he doesn't talk anything to us. And he's always stuck in his little wonderland with Hibird.

"SO WHAT'S OUR EXTREME GAME PLAN?!?!?!?!"

Apparently, someone began talking about it already.

"Game plan? What are you blabbering about, turf-head?" Gokudera whined.

"Sounds fun for me!" Yamamoto beamed. This guy still loves playing games even at 24 huh? Way to go Yamie! Ughh.

"There's no need for game plans," Hibari just butted in.

"Huh???" We all said.

"We just have to bite them to death, that's all." He suggested with his sinister smile. We sweatdropped and felt a little chill on the bones in his 'smile.' I went off to my room to think. But Chrome noticed me sprinting away.

"Boss," she said." Are you okay?" She asked. Everyone's eyes turned to mine but I keep my best to pull off a smile.

"Juudaime."

"Tsuna."

"Sawada."

"Herbivore."

"I-I'm alright, I promised." I reassured Chrome and walked to my room. I jumped onto my bed and covered my face with a pillow. Stress starts creeping in. And the feeling of nervousness chills to my whole senses.

"Another fight to butt in, eh?" I murmured to myself. Them I took the charm Kyoko gave me way back.I always put it under my pillow if I can't get a goodnight sleep if I just want her to be in my dreams. I lifted it up, tried thinking about her.

"When will I see you again?" I whispered, while looking at the charm thinking it was her. I gave it a peck then putted it under my pillow.

I stared at the ceiling for a while. Trying to let myself fall into sleep, but I can't. It's still 10 am.

_**Per essere continuato**_

_**

* * *

**_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

TRIVIA MANIA:

Montecristo- a famous Cuban cigar.

Sumbucca Molinari- an Italian hard liquor that is very famous among alcoholics in Italy

Avanti- means 'come in'

Buongiorno- good morning in Italian

Bologna- Tsuna refers this place as their school. They entered University of Bologna when they all went off to college.

Ascoltate- means 'listen' also in Italian

Yay! First chapter is up and yet it's still filler. But don't worry folks, cause next chapter is more on Kyoko's POV so you'll hear her side as well. Just don't forget to R&R, you can even share your ideas! And for spoilers, the name and the people behind the enemy group will be revealed in Chapter 3! Aren't you excited? So am I!

And btw, follow this link below:

.?pid=31253101&l=f4ef7fdf86&id=1047264222

It's the official cover page of this story and I snagged this pic on Flickr and gave my own flavah to it. Let me hear your thoughts about it!

**PEACE OUT!!!**

//OH!THIS!CRAZY!LOVE!//

P.S: Sorry for the OOC's, what's that anyway hehehe


	3. The Usual Run

It's me again! This chapter is now focused on Kyoko's POV. This would show also a glimpse on her life 8 years. I won't say much so just enjoy reading give your thoughts about it! ;D

SUPAH-Disclaimer: I don't anything here except the idea and some OC's. If I did, maybe I have tons and tons of money in my pocket today.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Usual Run**

**Kyoko**

"Rrrrrrring! Rrrrrrrrrring!" The clock alarmed. I opened my eyes up. I turned off the alarm on the bedside table and looked at the time.

6:45 am. Too early for a student but a bit late for a teacher like me. I heard a knock from the door

"Kyoko, get up now or you'll be late for work." Mom called over.

I sighed. Working is really harder than studying and now I realized what my parents would always about studies, work then.

"Okay mom, I'll be there in awhile." I responded. I got up from my bed and grabbed the plastic basket with my toiletries beside the bathroom door. I took a brief and right after that I changed into my usual working clothes. I wore my favorite blue floral empire-cut dress and a blue cardigan jacket with no hoodie. I slip onto my feet my dirty white Fergalicious pumps that Onii-chan gave me on my 24th birthday.

I looked on the mirror and combed my wet hair and placed a white headband on my head. I beamed.

"You're really beautiful Kyoko." I murmured. I took my mustard yellow Ninewest bag and went downstairs. I saw Mom preparing the dishes while Dad was reading a newspaper.

"Good morning dad." I greeted. I gave my dad a peck on the cheek and sat down beside me.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked. "Omelets, oatmeal and hotdogs." My mom answered while making mango juice on our blender.

"Okay," I murmured. I started to eat the omelet on my plate while dad took a drink of tea from his cup. "You're too early today, my dear?" Dad asked. "Yeah, I still have to finish checking the test papers of my students." I said. "You've been working too hard my dear." Mom said as she poured the shake onto our glasses. "Mom, you told us before that we should work hard for future, right?" I said. "And besides I work hard for me to help you." I added. "You're really a good girl, my child." Dad smiled and finished my food. After eating my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and prepared my things for school. Then I said goodbye to parents and went off to school using my own car which I brought a year ago.

* * *

Now, I'm working as a pre-school teacher in a private academy in Namimori which is run by a British teaching group. The school is intended for rich kids and those who passed their scholarship exams can enter the certain academy. I started working when I applied as an intern way back in college. They follow the British curriculum which is more specific and subsidized. Plus, they give bigger pay than some schools here in our. Sure, I was really lucky to work on that school.

While driving, I saw an old couple embracing while walking on the pedestrian lane. For some reasons, this scene gave me a little thug in the chest. It always happens whenever I see some romantic scenes wherever I go. It's like I was rooting for something like this to happen in my life. A sort of romance I guess. I composed myself and focused on driving. I was luckily not late to be late when I entered the school grounds. My cute little students greeted me when I entered the classroom; though one of my students suddenly cried because she was left by her mom. I comforted her by saying "Your mommy just left for work, she'll be back." Then she beamed.

Usual things happened just like meeting my students, give them lessons, have a little chitchat with my co-teachers and have a little parent-teacher inside the campus.

Nothing exciting happened in my life when I graduated. It's like a bullet train; it's so fast you can't follow it just one glance. Unlike before, I still have time for myself and with my friends. But I work very hard so I can buy my dream house since I'm almost 24 and live independently. My parents and Onii-chan disagreed at first; yet I explained that it would be hard for me to part with them when I settle down with someone else.

* * *

It was lunchtime at school and I'm inside at the faculty room having a little talk with my other workmates.

"So, who's coming with us tonight?" Shosuke, my co-teacher and one of my closest pals in college, asked. Everyone was talking about the gig on a certain bar tonight. I just kept silent.

"Are you coming with us Kyoko tonight?" Reiko, another co-teacher asked.

I wrinkled my brow on thinking. I won't do anything later so maybe….

"Are you coming or not?" Hiro, a 5th grade Math teacher, the school's heartthrob in the teachers and a certified player, gave a follow- up question as he approached me.

Everyone looked at me with expecting expressions. "Uhh…" I trailed off. "I think I'll come tonight." I said. They all beamed and Hiro patted my shoulder. "Good, looks like we have a new member of the party chicks." He whispered and smiled devilishly. I rolled and saw the reaction of the others. They beamed. They're teachers and they're party bummers.

After school, we had a meeting with the principal in his office about our pending school festival. It took us 25 minutes before we were adjourned. I bid goodbye to my workmates then went to the parking lot and drove my way home.

* * *

When I got home, I saw Mom preparing for dinner and I headed out straight to my bedroom to do some paperwork; it was only few so I finished it fast then decided to pick up my phone from my bag.

I dialed Hana's number and listened to the ring.

"_Hey Kyoko, wassup?"_Hana asked.

"Hi girl, are you going to do something tonight?" I asked.

Hana paused for a moment._"Nope, why'd you ask?"_

"You see, me and my workmates are going to Hard Rock later. I was thinking of tagging you along. Wouldn't you mind?" I asked. I heard Hana snort; did I say something funny?"

"_You know what Kyoko; you're acting up like Miley."_

Then she laughed. Of all people, why _her_? I scoffed. "Shut up! I'm not a party freak and stop comparing me with Miley; I'm not that outrageous as her." I complained. Hana continued laughing. I just sighed.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked—more like demanded.

_"Hmmm, okay I'll come with you." _She answered. "Good, so we'll pick you up 9; be ready okay." I reminded

_"Uh-huh."_ After my short call to Hana, I received a text message from Shosuke.

_**Me and Reiko would be there at something red it's the RED-HOT FLAVA night in Hard Rock. See ya later!**_

_**-Shou-**_

I gawked at his message. I don't have any _proper _red clothes on my closet; wait I have one but it's so _daring_ I only wore it once! Without hesitation, I rushed to my closet and rummage if it's still there.

"Gosh, where is that dress?" I murmured as I ransacked my closet. A plastic bag fell off the floor. I took it and opened it up. I was surprised that it was inside the plastic bag and I sighed to my relief.

"There you are." I murmured as I took out the dress and slip it on a hanger. The mini dress is a low-cut bubble hem tube with silver embellishments. Perfect for a romantic dinner rather than in a bar date with friends.

"Kyoko, dinner's ready! Mom called out from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" I responded. I went downstairs and greeted my parents a good evening, I sat down the chair and waited for our dinner to be prepared. I could smell the aroma of sukiyaki from my seat.

"Umm Mom, Dad, can I go out tonight with my friends?" I asked. Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"We will be at Hard Rock tonight." I said. Mom put the hot pot on the center table. "Isn't that place for grown-ups?" She asked as she passed out the bowls to us. I sighed.

"Mom, remember? I'm _23._" I said with a convincing look. Mom sighed and Dad just continued eating. I blinked at them.

"Am I allowed or am I not?"

"Of course," Mom said. "But be sure to wake up early tomorrow for work, okay?" She added. I chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm a light sleeper." I assured them.

We ate dinner while Dad keeps on blabbering about government issues shown on TV and his problem at work. Mom just listened to him as he complained about those things. I put all the dishes at the sink and started cleaning up the dishes. After washing it up, I went to my room and took my towel and toiletries then went to our bathroom to take a shower. After a brief shower, I wore my pink bathrobe and took my cell phone.

I dialed Rin's digits.

"_Oh Kyoko, do you want us to pick you now?" Rin answered._

"Hi Rin, remember my best friend Hana? I invited her to come with us, is that okay?"

"_Of course, it'd be more enjoy if we have another company."_

I sighed in relief. "Thank you and could you tell Shosuke to pick her up after me?"

"_Okay, I'll let him know. By the way, do you have any red clothes there?"_

I turned my eyes on my bubble-hem mini red dress. "Uh yeah, I have."

"_Now we're good! I'll hang up now, bye!"_ Rin said then hanged up. I laid my phone on the bedside table and lifted up the hanger.

"Guess I have no choice then." I murmured. I took out the flat iron and ironed my dress. After ironing, I slipped it back on the hanger.

I took out my hair blow-dry, electric curler and my make-up kit then started fixing my hair. I blow-dried my hair applied a little amount of mousse cream and started curling my hair. Voila! My hair is now curly—well kind of wavy. Afterwards, I did my makeup.

"Pink or red?" I asked myself as I was choosing a lipstick suited for my outfit. "Pink." I said then applied on my lips.

After doing my makeup, I texted Hana's phone.

_**Hey it's me, just like to remind you about the night-out thing, we're going to Hard Rock café and please wear something red. **_

_**-Kyoko-**_

After texting her, a car beeped abruptly honked outside our house. "They're fast."

"Kyoko, your friends are here." Dad called over.I slipped in to my feet my pair of black stiletto pumps and my gold clutch bag and immediately went downstairs. The doorbell rang. Mom opened the door and greeted Shosuke and Rin.

"Guys, you're awfully early." I said as I approach the two and gave them a quick hug as a greeting.

"Wow Kyoko, you look gorgeous in red!" Rin complimented. I smiled. I noticed Shosuke blushed a little."What are you blushing at?" I asked. Rin snorted. "Nothing! But you look good tonight." He whispered. I just chuckled. Rin looked at her dress watch.

"Guys, it's already 8:15; we better be moving." She said.

"Mom, Dad I'm off!" I called over. Mom gave a wave and Dad did a 'go ahead' hand gesture.

* * *

"I thought we'd be off 9." I said as we got out the house. "Hiro said we should be or else we won't find a seat." Rin said as we get in the car. Shosuke turned on the engine and the car started to rev up. I noticed Hiro isn't inside the car.

"Where's Hiro by the way?" I asked. "Oh him?" Shosuke answered. "He said they'll just come next us." I raised an eyebrow at the word 'they'.

"Is he bringing his other friends?" I asked again.

"Nah-uh, he'd bring his girlfriend with him." Rin answered. I furrowed my brow again. As far as I can remember, he and his previous girl splitted up two weeks and now—

"It's the new one." Shosuke cutted in.

"Okay, Hey! Can we pick Hana at her house now?" I behested. Shosuke uttered 'oh shit!' and Rin shook her head. "Forgetful as always." She blurted.

I instructed to Shosuke the directions to Hana's house. We already got into Hana's façade. I dialed her digits.

"Hana, are you done preparing?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"_Yeah. Are you going to pick me up now?" _She asked.

"Uh-huh, actually we're already outside." I said. I saw her head popped out of her window. I waved at her and she smiled.

"_Wait for me there._" She said then hanged up. I saw her dashing downstairs. We gave each a peck on the cheek. "Wow girl, you're—""Duh, there's no time on admiration here." I cutted her off. Compared to my get-up, Hana wore a red halter blouse embellished with black accents and pair of silver dangling earring and a pair of silver gladiator heels; which has morepartyish ambience than mine.

"Come on." I giggled.

We went inside the car and I introduced her to Shosuke and Rin. Rin gave her a smile while Shosuke just smirked.

We drove their just for 15 minutes. When we got there, I first heard David Guetta's _Memories._

"Hello Hard Rock!!!" Rin cried as we got out of the car.

* * *

We immediately looked for a place to sit in; it's a good thing Rin booked the seats at the 2nd where you can see people dancing and going wild and where you can groove with the DJ beside you.

"Gawd, what a noisy place." Hana muttered as she crossed her arms on her chest while sitting. "Can I find any mature guys out here?" She complained as she rested her chin on her palm. I just chuckled. "Expect it here!" I said—shouted.

The place is really cool since there is a big dance floor at the center and neon lights around every corner. As an addition to that, you can see couples kissing—frenchkissing to be specific—on some corners of the bar. I just ignored it. Sho and Rin were out dancing while me and Hana just sat down.

"Looks like Shosuke and Rin left you two here." A familiar voice suddenly came in. I looked up.

"It's you." I blurted. It was Hiro and with him are one man at his age and a beautiful woman clinging on him. This must be the girl, huh?

I stood up to greet Hiro and his other companions and so as Hana.

"Hi, by the way I'm Sassa." Hiro's girlfriend greeted then stretched out a hand. "Hi, nice meeting you too, I'm Kyoko and this is Hana; my best friend." I said. Hana bowed as she was introduced.

"I forgot," Hiro butted in. "Ummm Kyoko,Hana, this is Natsu; my cousin. Natsu, this is Kyoko, a co-teacher mine at school and her friend. Hana." We bowed at Natsu and he just smile. He seems to lock his gaze at Hana—which made her kinda blush.

We sat down and ordered our drinks. "So where's the other two?" Hiro asked as he turned his eyes on my direction. "Oh, there out dancing." I said. From the right corner of my eye, I can see Hana and Natsu are already having a nice time. Well, in my perspective, Natsu is a handsome guy and I think he is a nice type of guy unlike his player cousin, Hiro. I examined Sassa's features. She doesn't look like pure Japanese. Must be a half-something I guess.

"Uhh excuse me?" I interrupted while the two were having a umm….kissing moment. "Sassa, are you a half?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow. I think she got the wrong thought. Hiro cleared his throat. "What she means is are you a half-Japanese."

She chuckled. I gave a 'peace' sign. "Yeah, I'm a half-French and sorry for what I did." She smiled.

"No, it's okay. I don't take it seriously anyway." I said with a smile. Hmmm…so that explains her beautiful angel face. Not to mention her fair skin. I felt a little envy to her somehow and rarely, intimidated. Who wouldn't feel intimidated if you're beside a half French/Japanese porcelain doll? You'd feel like a voodoo doll.

Yet, I can see Hiro is taking her seriously, though he is a freaking player. I just wonder how he stole Sassa's heart.

Then, Hiro squeezed Sassa's and gave her a torrid kiss. I looked away. This scene is too much for my eyes. It's not that I'm jealous them, I just like to see people kissing so nasty in front of me.

A waiter suddenly came with a tray of beer and tequila bottles then laid it on table. Soon, Sho and Rin came back from dancing. "Woohoo!" Shosuke exclaimed as he and Rin sat down beside us.

"Oh hi Sassa!" Rin greeted Sassa. Sassa stood up then gave her a quick girl hug.

"How's your dancing?" I asked the two.

Shosuke and Rin looked at each then at us. "It was great!" They said in unison and returned their gazes on each other, suddenly they kiss—

Wait.

WHAT.

THE.

F%$!.

My eyes bulged, Hiro raised a 'can't believe it' brow; Sassa clasped her hand on her and while Natsu and Hana—who were busy talking until they arrived—were stunned when they saw them kissing.

Hiro coughed.

"When did you start _dating_?" I asked them both, looking horrified, emphasized the word dating.

"I thought you're just friends!" Sassa whined.

Rin just grinned. "Just now." Shosuke smirked and kissed Rin's lips again. I grimaced. "And the best-friend thingy. that was just a ploy." She added.

"W-w-wait? Did you just say _just now_?" Hiro asked, also looking horrified. "Are you guys insane?" He added.

"Yeah we are!" Shosuke cried as he raised his two hands. "We are insanely in love." Rin inserted and they well, kissed again.

We looked at them as if we're going to vomit this time now. We're not really against their sudden relationship but isn't odd to fall in love with your guy or girl_ best friend_ just because you realized how cool he or she looks if he/she shakes his/her booty.

An odd silence crept in.

"Let's celebrate to that!" Natsu swiftly stood up and raised a vodka bottle.

"That's a good idea." Hana agreed.

Natsu opened the bottle then filled up our glasses.

We raised our glasses for a toast. "For a hardcore party tonight!" Shosuke cried. We looked at him, shocked by the word he used. Hardcore, eh?

"FOR A HARDCORE PARTY TONIGHT!!!" We all cried then had a toast. "Also, for a new budding relationship." Hiro added. We all looked at Sho and Rin. They gave us a thank you smile.

We drank with our hearts out and laughed like crazy. I never thought Natsu's a good joker, looks like Hana has already found her dreamboy.

* * *

As the time ticks in, I feel more intimidated as the lovebirds on my left and right starting to be sweeter. On my right, Hiro caresses Sassa's straight locks while she rests her head on his shoulder while Shosuke and Rin just can't stop kissing. And on my left, Natsu and Hana are having a 'getting-to-know-you-intimate-talk.' Can't I be a part of their topic?

Guys! I'm still here! Can't they realize that they have a _single_ friend in their middle? What a cruel life.

I sighed to myself. I have to admit, I'm left out. Left out to the fact that I _still _don't have boyfriend. Ugh. But, is that a grave sin of not having a boyfriend for my _entire life_?

"Hey, I think we should start dancing." Sassa said as she stood up.

"Yeah, a great one." Shosuke agreed and they all stood up, even Hana. I was the only one who sat down.

"You're not coming with us?" Rin asked. They all turned thei gazes on me.

"Come on girl, it'll be great." Natsu grinned. I grinned back. And on impulse, he grabbed my hand. "Let's go dancing!" Shosuke cried as we went to the dance floor. The floor's crampy with a lot of people dancing and getting on LMFAO's _Shots._ Without noticing, my hips started to groove with the music.

"It's great here, isn't?" Natsu said—almost shouting. I just nodded. "How about Hana?" I shouted back.

"She's with Rin." He shouted back. I looked over his shoulder; I can see Hana is enjoying dancing with the two. I smirked.

Everyone dance to the beat inside the bar. I suddenly realized that going to the bars isn't really bad idea—unless if you're a minor—in fact, I'm enjoying it already.

Abruptly, I'm craving for a drink. Maybe a few shots of margarita would be a little help.

"I'd go for a drink first." I shouted at Natsu. "Sure." He shouted back while dancing. I made my off the cramped and wild crowd.

* * *

"One shot glass of Orange margarita, please." I ordered to the bartender as I approached the counter. The bartender nodded then turned away. I leaned at the counter and looked afar.

What an energetic crowd. I took a breath. Dancing in this crowded place would be a burden on your lungs, really.

"Tired of dancing, huh?" A voice abruptly came in. She looked on her side."Hiro." I blurted.

"You're one shot-glass of Orange margarita is here ma'am." The bartender said. I turned around and took the shot glass; without turning back, I gulped my drink and let out a sigh. I saw Hiro's stunned face.

"Wow, you drink pretty hard, lady." He said. I just smirked.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder. Hiro tilted his head towards the direction of the dance floor."Still out dancing." He answered then gulped down his ice-cold Bailey's.

"You know what Kyoko; I think you should think about dating men." He suddenly blabbed.

What the?—dating? Is this guy serious or he's just drunk? His eyes met mine, and for the first time; he's serious.

"What are you saying? That I should start flirting around here?" I retorted. He shook his head. "You don't understand, what I mean is go look for someone to love."

For some unfathomable reasons, he's acting like a love psychic. I think the effect of drinking five shots of Johnnie Walker is starting to appear on this guy.

"Geez Hiro, why'd I listen to your 'word of advice'? You're a playboy and I don't take advices from the likes of you."

He smirked. "You really need a boyfriend right now, Miss Sasagawa; you're acting like an old maiden already.

"Ha." I retorted. "You wouldn't court me, would you?" I retorted. Sheesh, I'm not used on saying these things; am I too affected about the 'looking for a guy topic' or am I just drunk.

Yet, he has a point. I think I should start mingling with boys-- but not at this bar.

"Hell no, I've got Sassa now." He smiled.

"Then why do you still hit on with other girls especially our co-teachers? You're not sticking to one, are you?"

"Nah, just for fun. Plus, they like it when I flirt with them." He devilishly smiled. I snorted. "Fun? You're not only a player, are you? You're devil heartbreaker." I said. He just let out sigh. Suddenly, my mind is now turning. I felt myself stumble and Hiro managed to catch.

"Kyoko, you're now feeling dizzy. Mind to bring you upstairs?" He offered. I waved a hand. "No thanks, I could still walk."

He let me go then I walked upstairs. I sat down then rested my head on the sofa.

I felt my phone vibrate.

"Who's calling?" I murmured. I took out the phone from my clutch. It was an overseas number.

"Onii-chan?"

I click the 'Answer' button and put the phone on my ear.

"Hello?"

"_Uh, hi Kyoko! Good morning or…good evening?"_

I frowned. It's not Onii-chan. Who this might be?

"Who's this?" I asked—well, shouted at this point.

"_It's me, Tsuna."_

Without knowing, my heart started to beat fast, which is an unusual feeling for me.

"So, why'd call?' I asked again.

Tsuna paused a bit. Even though not seeing him, he might be thinking of something to say.

"_Uhh..umm..we're going back to Japan this Friday. Just want to inform you."_

My eyes suddenly felt hot, like I'm bursting out crying.

"R-really? That's good news. Is he doing okay?"

"_Yeah, he is. By the way, he'd bring his girlfriend with us on Friday so…"_

"Oh, Isabelle."

"_Uh-huh, umm... Are you in a bar? Cause I can hear loud music."_

I chuckled. "Yes, I'm at Hard Rock tonight."

"_Wow, I'm sure Gokudera and Onii-chan would be extremely happy if they hear about this."_

"Oh, is there a branch of Hard Rock in your place."

"_Well, only in Milan. But they go there go just party_." Tsuna laughed on the other line.

I can't help to grin.

"So, I'm off." I said.

"_Okay, I still have to do something anyway." _

I hanged up the phone. I smiled to myself. Now, I can reunite with my brother and my friends. Strange thing is, what was that unnerving feeling i felt when I heard his voice?

_**Per essere continuato**_

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Okay! There you have it! Though it's still a filler for the next chapter. Shosuke, Rin, Sassa, Natsu and Hiro are **MY **characters. Believe me guys, I certainly wouldn't turn Kyoko into a party whore. I mean, she's 23 here in my story and she needs a little nightlife! Just a little info, the real location of Hard Rock Cafe is in Roppongi district in Tokyo. Roppongi is the other 'party capital' of Tokyo aside Shibuya. So R&R everyone and the name of the new enemy will be revealed next so as Tsuna's homecoming in Japan!

Lovelots,

CrAzYLoVe1816

//OH!THIS!CRAZY!LOVE!//


End file.
